


【瞳耀】释放

by EliangezCaury



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom, 瞳耀 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, sci谜案集
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliangezCaury/pseuds/EliangezCaury
Summary: 光一个扩张我写到现在？？？？这章本来是要灌肠的！





	【瞳耀】释放

本文又叫，见色起意的白色儿，只想把猫猫玩哭  
2

3:6 于是女人见那棵树的果子好作食物、也悦人的眼目、且是可喜爱的、能使人有智慧、就摘下果子来吃了．又给他丈夫、他丈夫也吃了。   
3:7 他们二人的眼睛就明亮了、才知道自己是赤身露体、便拿无花果树的叶子、为自己编作裙子。  
\-------《圣经•创世纪》

展耀现在才明白为何亚当夏娃在吃了智慧果之后见到自己的裸体会觉得羞愧。衣物存在，除了保暖，更是遮羞。

他从未如此渴望衣物所带来的那微小的安全感。尤其是周五的夜晚，他本来应该衣着得体的坐在书桌前，写着自己的博士论文，而不是现在这幅模样。

脖子上的项圈被锁在了地面上，短短的链子限制了展耀脑袋的移动，双手被情趣手铐反铐在背后，白羽瞳还贴心的用纱布在自己手腕上裹了好几层。全身赤裸跪在洗手间冰凉的地砖上，靠着膝盖和肩膀撑在地上维持着平衡。两根骨节分明的手指在后穴里进进出出带来了极大的快感。  
过量的润滑剂随着手指的动作流出，随着重力流过会阴，最终染湿了耻毛一缕一缕的曲卷在一起。阴茎早在自己脱下衣服跪在白羽瞳面前的时候就已经硬了，现在更是激动到噗噗流着前列腺液。

沉重呼吸伴随着黏腻的呻吟回荡在卫生间，展耀恍惚了好久才意识到那羞耻的呻吟声竟然是来自自己口中，顿时就红透了脸，下意识小幅度的挣扎起来，但是也是一下，他很快就稳住了身型。今早恶补得到理论知识告诉他，主人所给予的奴隶是没有拒绝的权利的。

展耀没想到的是，自己扭动的下一瞬间，白羽瞳竟然也停了手上的动作，低声问道：“弄疼你了？”

这个人，温柔的实在不像个sub。  
之前也是。

 

“脱光，跪下。”

白羽瞳所表现的气势让展耀下意识的褪去了外套，却死死揪着自己的衣领，半天手也没移向毫厘之外的第一粒扣子。  
真丝衬衫哪经得起这样的折腾，终于在衬衫被展耀生生撕裂之前，白羽瞳出手挽留了可怜的衬衫。

他温柔且坚定的掰开展耀的手，替他一粒一粒的解开扣子。敞开的衬衫半遮半掩，白羽瞳巡视领土般的扫视着，如狼似虎般的眼神让展耀一阵瑟缩，白羽瞳揪了一把胸前的红果，满意地听着展耀的惊呼，带着乳头也挺立起来，不禁调戏起来“身材不错。”  
展耀看着白羽瞳快要将衬衫撑爆的肌肉，确认这个人有点瞎。

白羽瞳伸手抚平展耀褶皱的衣领，“我去拿点东西，希望我回来之后你已经做好准备了。”

 

从二楼下来的白羽瞳差点没笑出声，展耀赤裸着，乖巧的跪坐在沙发前的地毯上，那姿势仿佛接下来不是什么调教身上也不是一丝不挂，而是穿戴整整齐齐等着老师发糖的三好学生。鸦羽般睫毛下的眼睛里，满满都是无辜。

白羽瞳在展耀面前蹲下，将牵引带扣在了他脖子上项圈的圆环上。  
“ 我喜欢给奴隶极大的自由度。”

温热的手顺着光洁的脊背从脖颈一路摸向白皙的臀瓣，揉捏着手感极佳的臀肉，感受展耀极力隐忍的颤栗。又绕到前方快速撸了两下展耀早已昂扬的分身，硬生生逼出他的呻吟。

“你的要求？”  
“除了安全以外，”展耀咬了咬下唇略微迟疑了一下才接到，“我要求没有强迫性性行为。”

 

白羽瞳以一种绝对保护的姿势环抱住展耀，咔嚓一声，将他的双手用手铐限制在了身后。  
“成交。”

 

白羽瞳见展耀又神游天外了，不禁气笑了，自己这捡的是什么奴隶。  
其实展耀那处早就足够湿软泥泞了，白羽瞳只是单纯的想看他那诱人的表情。白羽瞳索性将手指从他后穴里撤了出来，再次压低声音问：“不舒服？”

经过白羽瞳这一番扩张，猛然动作的一停，展耀只觉得身前涨得很，身后又饥渴得很。下意识难耐的扭动起来，项圈上和手铐的锁链叮当作响。

白羽瞳揉捏着微微泛红的臀肉，伸出一只手轻触藏在臀缝中的入口，没有更进一步，也没有挑逗。但是展耀似乎能听肠壁开合带来的噗噗声，还有从身体深处发出的淫靡的水泽声。

展耀对自己身体反应感到羞耻不已，耳畔是白羽瞳第三次询问。

“要是不舒服，我们今天就到这里。”

就到这里？情欲被吊在这不上不下的情况下结束？

展耀下意识喃喃到：“不……”  
“不什么？不舒服？”白羽瞳故意曲解展耀的意思，“奴隶，想要什么你要说出来。”

“羞耻心，是奴隶最没必要拥有的东西。”  
“奴隶，告诉我舒服吗。”

“···舒服。”  
展耀感觉有什么破碎了。

 

就像我说的，脑子里洞太多了，脑补完了自己爽完了，就当我写了行不行。

讲真的，这真的是BDSM 吗？？？？  
这真的不是披着调教文的甜宠文吗？？？  
白色儿，你这么温柔，其他的sub知道吗？？？这样的dom带出去是会丢脸的啊喂！


End file.
